


firework

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, i finished this in 20 minutes, sry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: there’s a lot of things yunhyeong doesn’t understand about chanwoo, and instead of figuring them out, he’s only added to the list.





	firework

there’s a lot of things yunhyeong doesn’t understand about chanwoo.

 

the first is how he stays up nearly all night long playing his childish video games and still manages to wake up early the next morning with the same amount of energy yunhyeong would have if he slept a full eight hours every night.

 

the second is how he’s able to make everyone magically like him with the flash of a dimpled smile when yunhyeong, himself, struggled so hard to make the members warm up to him when he first became a trainee and how he still struggles to make sunbaes and fans like him (he cringes as he remembers the nicknames they both call him, most of which make fun of how boring he is or how he’s a “fraud,” because his good looks don’t match his personality).

 

the third, and biggest, is how chanwoo always manages to seem so unaffected, even after he comes back from a meeting with the ceo that ends in yelling over how chanwoo isn’t improving in any aspect, or when hanbin gets red-faced and stands a little too close to be considered friendly while he shouts all of the ways chanwoo should fix his vocal technique, or during a vlive where the fans ask for other members or comment rude things like how he drags the group down or that the ceo should’ve left ikon as six.

 

yunhyeong truly doesn’t understand how chanwoo does it all. he has to be superhuman or maybe an angel or something else equally out of this world. when yunhyeong brings this up to chanwoo, he gets a dimpled smile, once again reminding him of all the things he doesn’t understand.

 

“i’m not superhuman, hyung.” his voice is dripping with amusement and yunhyeong should be embarrassed, but doesn’t really get the chance to be before chanwoo starts talking again. “and as far as i know, i’m human.” he lets out an airy laugh as he shakes his head, but this time his tone is laced with bitterness. “i’m definitely human, and i hurt, maybe even more than you do.” he walks out of the kitchen, then, leaving behind the kimbap yunhyeong made him for lunch and leaving behind yunhyeong, himself.

 

there’s a lot of things yunhyeong doesn’t understand about chanwoo, and instead of figuring them out, he’s only added to the list.


End file.
